Becoming Selene
by Hitman47
Summary: Pvt. Deborah Anders hates being in the NCR and wishes for a new life. Her struggles with the past and present begin to cause a mental breakdown. She begins a friendship with Veronica who is going through the same struggles. After an encounter with Gloria Van Graff, Pvt. Deborah Anders becomes a vampire named Selene. This will lead to the formation of Selene's Legion.
1. Trapped in Reality

**BECOMING SELENE  
**

"Look at the way she's searching,

trapped in a world that's hurting,

so bad it makes her cry,

But I won't let her say goodbye…"

-311, _Prisoner_

 **TRAPPED IN REALITY  
**

Private Deborah Anders never did have the mentality or tenacity to become a trooper of the New California Republic army. Then again, she never had the ability to work on a farm, run a business, start a settlement, or be a productive member of the rebuilt society in New Vegas. The one reason she was able to join the NCR was that she was good at taking orders without asking questions and was an excellent shot with a sniper rifle. Pvt. Anders did not even look or sound like a typical trooper. She stood tall at 5' 10", had long red hair with curls at the ends, blue eyes, and pale skin. She never had a reason to smile and always had a blank stare on her face. When Colonel James Hsu asked her to do something, she would do it. Pvt. Anders was suffered from depression. It was mostly caused by the state of the world, her vision of the hopeless future, and having no friends, and never achieving her life's dream. She was one of few women stationed at Camp McCarran. The guys would always interact with the other women and completely ignore Deborah. She knew they would engage in sexual intercourse each night. She would go to bed, alone in her tent as she listened to the noise made by the other troopers. Deborah didn't care, it meant more time for herself.

Pvt. Anders liked being alone in her tent which was located on what used to be the parking lot for McCarran Airport. At the same time, she wished she had someone in her life to love and care for. Before the war, she worked as a waitress in a bar. Wearing tight clothing, and serving drinks did not suit her well. There were times when she wanted to lash out at people and kill them all. When Pvt. Anders was a little girl, she developed a fascination with vampires. She had a book from when she was a kid and another book she found at a dilapidated library. She loved reading stories about them, but her religious parents disapproved of it. They demanded for her to stop but she refused and would suffer a beating from her father. When she was 15 years old, she ran away from her hometown of Nipton and headed for Las Vegas where she has remained. It took her years for her to deal with the mental anguish from the abuse.

It was twenty years ago, when Deborah was only 11 years old. It was nighttime. The full moon was out and shining bright. She had a book that she was so eager to read. The cover featured a gang of vampires, made up of men and women. Each of them were showing their fangs. Deborah was a little frightened by the cover, but she welcomed it. It was not a boring love story. It was about the violence, fear, and the intimidation they caused. She was supposed to be sleeping. Her parents were very strict about it. Deborah waited until they were in bed to start reading. The more she read, the more enticing it became. She felt scared, but kept reading anyway. The vampires would feed on innocent victims for their blood which made her smile. She wished she had fangs like them and would stop reading and quietly hiss like a vampire would.

She would often make fangs out of plastic forks and wear her blanket as a cape. At night, she would stand in a corner and pretend she was a vampire. When her father saw the book, he became upset with her. He forbade her from reading the book.

"But, dad, I want to read it," she said to him.

"You will not disobey me young lady!" He yelled.

She could smell the alcohol on him. She hated that smell because it always meant trouble for her.

"I'm going to read what I want," Deborah said.

Making him mad was not a wise decision. He threw his beer bottle on the wall and then slapped Deborah in the face. She fell to the floor with a tear in her eye.

"You see what you made me do!" He yelled, "You read this satanic book under the Lord and this is what happens to you."

Deborah felt her face as she watched the tears fall on the carpet.

Pvt. Anders woke up in the middle of the night and felt her face. The familiar smell of alcohol would come back whenever she thought about her abuse. She laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, she was out with her squadron. They were in the middle of the desert being led by Lt. Boyd. Pvt. Anders hated the hot sun of the Mojave Desert and preferred the moonlight. There were four others in the squadron: Pvt. Brooks, Pvt. Clay, Cpl. Burton, and Pvt. Duvall. The three men had always kept their attention on Pvt. Duvall. They were on a mission to hunt down nearby raiders that had been scouting Camp McCarran. Pvt. Anders lagged due to the intense heat of the sun. The others seemed to be used to it.

"Anders!" Lt. Boyd yelled, "Get moving, we don't need you holding us back."

"She's too busy fantasizing about her vampire stories, Pvt. Brooks said.

"She already is one, and the sun ain't good for her," Pvt. Clay said.

She caught up with her squad, ignoring their remarks.

"Careful, she'll suck your blood," Cpl. Burton remarked.

Then, Pvt. Duvall snuck behind her and pretended to bite her neck. She laughed as Pvt. Anders looked at her in disgust. It was unknown to her if they were insulting her or if they were joking. It did not matter to her, she hated them anyway. Then, Pvt. Anders dropped her bag and took out her sniper rifle. She shot her entire squad. They laid on the ground as she walked over them. Then, she snapped out of her daydream.

The three men smiled and laughed with Pvt. Duvall. It was strange that Lt. Boyd did not seem to mind their behavior. She focused her attention on Pvt. Anders. Lt. Boyd kept an eye on her, watching her every move. They did not find any raiders during their travels and eventually ended up at the 188 trading post as the sun was beginning to set. It had a small shack that was used to sell various items, a large trailer that contained numerous beds, and three large tents with the NCR flag waving in front. Under the overpass was another shop that was ran by an alleged psychic kid. Pvt. Anders had never spoken to him but she heard stories about him. They had been here many times before and got to know the people. Michelle and Sam Kerr were the owners of the trading post and sold food, drinks, weapons, and ammo. There was also a man wearing a hat and glasses that never interacted with anyone and numerous NCR troopers. Pvt. Anders saw someone wearing a brown robe and hood. It was a young woman. She stood by the bridge and stared out into the desert.

"Hey," the young woman said as Pvt. Anders walked by.

Pvt. Anders smiled and nodded at her. She went into one of the large tents to stash her gear. Lt. Boyd told them they would have to stay the night. The big downside is that she would have to stay with Pvt. Duvall. The men would sleep in the other tent and Lt. Boyd would stay in another tent. Pvt. Anders and Pvt. Duvall unpacked their gear.

"You know Anders," Pvt. Duvall said, "I was just kidding around. The guys are just acting like immature idiots."

Pvt. Anders went behind her and grabbed her hair. She opened her mouth and hissed. Her fangs appeared and then, she bit her neck. Once again, she snapped out of her daydream.

"Yeah, sure," Pvt. Anders replied.

Pvt. Duvall unpacked and immediately left. Pvt. Anders sat in a chair at a table. She was now dressed in an olive drab shirt and camo pants along with combat boots. Even though they may have been joking at her expense, she still hated being part of the squad. She could see outside, catching a glimpse of the desert. She also saw the young woman in the brown robe still staring at the desert from the bridge. She exited the tent and decided to approach her. The young woman noticed her.

"Well, you look like you've been down some bad roads," the young woman said.

Pvt. Anders looked at her.

"Where are you stationed at?" the young woman continued.

"Um, Camp McCarran," Pvt. Anders said, "A real paradise."

The young woman chuckled.

"Interesting. I live in a hole in the ground. Well, a bunker really. I'm Veronica."

"I'm Pvt. Anders of the NCR."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, a hole in the ground?"

"Yeah, they send me out here to pick up food and supplies. I get this vibe that they don't want me around as much. That's alright, I'd rather be out here."

Pvt. Anders realized they had something in common.

"Being in the NCR, well, I kind of hate it," Pvt. Anders said, "If I could go somewhere else I definitely would."

"Sorry you feel that way. I hope things get better for you."

"They never do. I came all the way out here from Nipton. Ran away from home. The invasion happened. Joined the NCR. Nothing changes."

"Well, you got to make the best of it. I was born and raised out here. I've always wished for something better.

"Don't we all."

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What are your thoughts on the Brotherhood of Steel?"

"Trying to buy a thought from me?"

Veronica laughed.

"But seriously," Pvt. Anders continued, "They don't bother us, so we don't bother them. The war between us is over."

"Well, you're all right with me then."

The sun had finally set and the night sky took over the desert. Pvt. Anders felt she had made a real friend.

"So, I guess you'll stay here and head back to Camp McCarran," Veronica said.

"Yeah."

"I wish I could go with you, see the world. There are places out there that are too dangerous for me."

"I would like for you to come along. My asshole Lt. would probably not approve though."

"I understand."

Pvt. Anders and Veronica were now a few hundred feet from the 188 trading post, sitting by a campfire under the full moon. Veronica had also struggled to make friends in her life. She never knew the true reason why, but it was probably her talkative nature that turned many off. Now, she knew she had a true friend, even if it was someone from the NCR. Likewise, Pvt. Anders felt that she had made a true friend. She appreciated the fact that Veronica took the time to speak with her when no one else would.

"So, Pvt. Anders," Veronica said.

"Deborah," she replied.

"Oh, okay, Deborah, I want to tell you something. I asked you about the Brotherhood of Steel, because, I'm a member of them."

"Really? Where's your power armor?"

"Can't really wear it. We've made a lot of enemies. All it takes is for a gang of raiders to severely damage it."

"You're not an enemy of mine."

"Thank you."

"I feel my squadron is an enemy. They don't want to have anything to do with me. If I had my way, I'd be out on The Strip, partying, enjoying life in such a devastated world. Imagine no more worries, only comforts, no war, only unity."

"I like your idea of the world. So why don't you leave them?"

"I don't know. I can't do things like that. Something bad will happen."

"Well, that kind of thinking will get you nowhere."

"I know, you're right."

The fire began to die down. Only an ember remained. Veronica looked at her, not wanting this night to end.

"I love the moonlight," Pvt. Anders said, "I hate the damn sun."

"Deborah," Veronica said, "You've been open with me and I want to tell you something."

"Sure."

"Have you ever been in love with someone?"

"Not really."

"I have. I found that someone in the Brotherhood. Unfortunately, it was torn apart because it went against the rules."

"Just for being in love?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. For you and him."

"Her."

"Her?"

"They don't allow same-sex relationships in the Brotherhood of Steel. I've always hated them for it. It's not right."

"Then why don't you leave them?"

"I guess it's for the same reason you can't leave the NCR."

Pvt. Anders knew they had the same problems and the same aspirations.

"No one in the Brotherhood would support me," Veronica said.

Pvt. Anders had an evil smirk on her face. It was as if an idea popped into her head. Veronica kept her head down. Pvt. Anders held Veronica's hand and she looked up at her.

"Veronica, I support you," Pvt. Anders said, "They have no right to do that to you, or her."

Veronica smiled.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Thank you for being a true friend."

Veronica was delighted that someone called her a friend. They hugged each other. Pvt. Anders had an evil smile.


	2. A Life with Trauma

**A LIFE WITH TRAUMA**

Pvt. Anders was now in her tent. Pvt. Duvall was sleeping. Pvt. Anders took out a small flashlight and a book which she had found a few days earlier. She pulled a sheet over her head and began reading. The more she read, the more she became engaged in the story. It was about a woman named Selene who was being hunted because she was a vampire. It took place in the early 1800's in the southeastern United States.

 _Selene was not an evil woman and tried to live her life normally, at least at night. The hunters would pursue her each night, but Selene managed to get away. She had to constantly live in fear, without hope, and without love. Despite many stories about vampires, Selene did not live off blood from victims. She ate and drank normally, collecting her food during the day in disguise, which was a cloak and hood. The fangs were easily concealed; she could retract them at will._

As Pvt. Anders read the story, she felt sympathetic towards Selene. She would forget that it was just a story, and become irritated. It was like Selene was right there beside her, crying in sorrow over the way people treated her. Pvt. Anders would have to stop reading to let the anger sink in. Then, she read more.

… _Selene ran into the woods with the townsfolk and hunters chasing after her. She knew she was surrounded and there was no way out. They made her out to be a demon, a monster. Selene leaned against a tree, watching the flickering of the torches. She knew there was only one way out. There was no longer a choice for her, she had to become the killer everyone assumed she was._

Pvt. Anders read about the moment Selene became a killer. This brought a smile to her face. She read about the gruesome ways in which she killed, using her fangs to bite into their flesh, decapitations, and burning them with their torches. Pvt. Anders looked upon Selene as a hero. Selene was invincible. She wanted to carry on her legacy. She closed the book and turned off her light. She laid in bed thinking about the story as she drifted off to sleep.

Her sleep was not met without interruption. She had horrid memories of her physical abuse as she tossed and turned. In her nightmare, she was on the floor. As her father approached her, she looked up at him and suddenly turned into a vampire. Her fangs showed as she got up and rushed towards him. She bit his neck, killing him slowly. Pvt. Anders suddenly woke up and felt her teeth and felt no fangs. While it was still night outside, she once again drifted back to sleep, this time with a smile on her face.

The next day, Pvt. Anders and the rest of her squadron were about to head back to Camp McCarran. She looked around for Veronica, but she was nowhere to be seen. She stood still by the bridge, hoping to see Veronica. Lt. Boyd approached her from behind.

"Get a move on, Anders!" She said.

She was not startled by her, just irritated. She turned around with an angry look on her face.

"You better wipe that look off your face!" Lt. Boyd said.

Pvt. Anders had a half smile on her face and walked right past her. Lt. Boyd was visibly upset and stormed after her as they walked down the road.

"What is your problem?" Lt. Boyd asked.

"I don't have a problem," Pvt. Anders said.

"You need to get it together."

"I will, sooner than you think."

Back at Camp McCarran, Pvt. Anders was looking in the mirror. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She had to fulfill her fantasy of becoming a vampire. She needed a pair of fangs and more importantly, needed to get out of this life. Veronica seemed like a good companion and seemed to be on board with her ideology. She sat at her desk and drew a picture of vampire fangs in her notebook. She was not a good artist, but it was enough to satisfy her. Then, she used a red pen to draw blood dripping from the fangs. She turned the page and began to draw a picture of herself in a black hooded robe. Her long red hair was sticking out and blood ran down her mouth to her chin and onto her neck.

Pvt. Anders was now outside walking around on what used to be the parking lot. She saw new recruits training nearby. Both were men who had trouble hitting their targets. She kept thinking about Veronica, wondering where she was and if she will ever see her again. Then, Lt. Boyd approached her.

"Anders!" She said.

She turned around.

"Yes ma'am," Pvt. Anders said while saluting with apathy.

"You are to see Colonel Hsu, pronto."

Lt. Boyd walked past her. Pvt. Anders walked towards Col. Hsu's office which was located inside the terminal building. She walked through the large empty space of the terminal. There were old slot machines that were lined in rows, an old baggage check in, and there were two escalators on both sides. It was hard for her to believe that there were once many people that walked through the terminal. There were a few NCR troopers inside, but it was still eerily quiet. She walked up to Col. Hsu's door which was open. He was sitting down at his desk, looking at a device that appeared to go around a wrist. He looked up at her. He was dressed well in his NCR uniform and was Asian-American, in his early forties, and had short black hair.

"Sir! You wanted to see me?" Pvt. Anders said as she stood at attention.

This time, she spoke with more enthusiasm.

"Yes, have a seat," he said.

She sat down across from him. He put the device on the desk.

"See this here?" Col. Hsu said, "It came off a dead scavenger in Freeside. It's like a GPS, a map of some sort."

She knew he did not call her in his office to hear about that. She was nervous.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "I want you to tell me. The report from Lt. Boyd suggests you may have a problem."

"To be honest sir…I do," she said, "I have dreams…nightmares."

"Is it PTSD? Was it the war?"

"No sir, it happened before that."

"Look, I hate to go into your private life, but I only want to help you. The NCR needs you to perform at your best. You are an excellent sharpshooter, an excellent combatant, but from what I hear, you are having a hard time following orders. You seem like you don't want to be here."

Col Hsu was right about her. However, she did not want to tell him.

"I've been thinking about my childhood back in Nipton lately," Pvt. Anders said, "My father used to hit me when I disobeyed him. When I smell alcohol, especially whiskey, I get a flashback of the incident. I hate that smell. I hate it. I feel like going crazy sometimes."

"I'm sorry to hear that and I hope we can find a solution to your problems. I want you to go see Dr. Usanagi. You know where that is right?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't worry, the roads will be safe. Soldiers have the place secured. I'm also pulling you from active duty until I feel you're ready to return."

Pvt. Anders felt relived.

"When you get back, I want you to train those two recruits out there. Teach them how to shoot before they kill themselves. Also, teach them a thing or two about hand to hand combat."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

As Pvt. Anders walked down the road towards the clinic, while armed with a sniper rifle, she thought about wanting a life as a vampire. She could walk away now, but had no resources or nowhere else to go. She passed groups of NCR soldiers, farms, piles of concrete rubble, and rundown buildings. The citizens around the area were living free from harm due to the protection of the NCR. The people of New Vegas were once again able to live their lives without fear. Pvt. Anders saw children playing, and happy couples sitting in their backyard. This, however, did not bring a smile to her face. Then, she saw a torn billboard advertisement for Olde Royale whiskey. She stopped walking and had a flashback of her father. Her head spun as she tried to make the images disappear. Then, she saw her father standing in front of her for a brief second. She looked up at the moon which was visible in the daylight and slowly calmed down. Before she began walking again, she drank from her canteen. It was clear now that she needed help.

She walked into the New Vegas Medical Clinic. It was kept neat and clean, unlike many of the buildings she had been in. Then, Dr. Usanagi walked up to the counter. She was an Asian-American with long black hair in a ponytail and had on a white coat. She was accompanied by two bodyguards who clearly were not NCR. They had on black clothing and each wore metal chest protectors.

"Hello, soldier, how may I help you?" Dr. Usanagi asked.

"Okay, I guess," Pvt. Anders replied, "Col. Hsu sent me to see you."

"I see. I'm Dr. Usanagi, and you are?"

"Private Deborah Anders."

"Okay Deborah, follow me."

Pvt. Anders followed her down the hall. She had forgotten how long it had been since someone called her by her first name. She passed rooms that had patients laying on the beds, an empty classroom, and a patient getting an injection from one of the doctors. Dr. Usanagi led her into a room which did not look like the other rooms. There was a chaise lounge, paintings on the wall, and a bookcase with numerous books.

"Please lay down," Dr. Usanagi said, "You can place your rifle on the counter."

She put her sniper rifle on the counter and laid on the chaise lounge.

"I understand you have been experiencing psychological trauma," Dr. Usanagi said, "It has been affecting your combative duties."

Pvt. Anders stared at the white ceiling. Her mind became clouded with her past abuse, the other soldiers mocking her, and her father.

"Deborah, please," Dr. Usanagi continued, "I need your cooperation."

"I…I've been thinking a lot about my childhood lately," Pvt. Anders told her, "My father…he used to hit me."

"And why is that?"

"I used to read books I shouldn't of. He thought they were satanic. They weren't, they were just stories. He was a religious man. He always wanted me to be religious as well but I never believed in it."

"A victim of child abuse. How often do you think about it?"

"Everyday. When I started reading these books I read as a child, I had flashbacks of him."

"So, you reading the books he disapproved of is causing this to happen. Are you happy with life in the NCR?"

"No."

"And these books, are they fantasies of yours?"

"Yes."

"You want to be in the fantasy world and not face reality."

"Sounds crazy, huh?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I believe everyone wants to live in a fantasy world, especially now, with the way the world is. You are not alone."

"The whiskey…when I smell whiskey, it brings back terrible memories. I see him, he speaks to me, he yells at me."

Dr. Usanagi could tell Pvt. Anders was becoming enraged.

"Deborah, please calm down," she said.

"That damn smell…that God damn smell!" Pvt. Anders shouted, "I hate him! I WANT TO KILL HIM!"

"Deborah!"

Then, two guards came into the room and held Pvt. Anders down. She struggled, but they tied her to the chaise lounge with two leather straps. Pvt. Anders was in a lost state of mind.

"He's back home, drinking," Pvt. Anders continued, "I'm going to kill him. Everyone who mocks me, they will pay with their lives."

Dr. Usanagi kept calm as Pvt. Anders let off steam. The guards stood nearby. Pvt. Anders tried to break free.

"I hate this world," Pvt. Anders said.

"Deborah," Dr. Usanagi said, "What is your deepest desire? What kind of life do you want to live?"

Pvt. Anders turned to her with an evil stare and then smiled.

"I want…independence…freedom. I don't want to be tied down by another organizations law. I want people to fear me. I want them to be unable to sleep…to dream. It will be my world, my rules."

Dr. Usanagi thought Pvt. Anders was saying this due to anger. Pvt. Anders was stated what she truly wanted in life.

"A vampire," Pvt. Anders said.

Dr. Usanagi had no reaction.

"I want fangs, to rule the night."

Dr. Usanagi looked at the two guards.

"Please, leave me alone with her," she said to them.

They left the room.

"Deborah, listen to me, my goal is to help people. I only want what's best for them…and I can help you. I understand you now."

Pvt. Anders looked at her with an evil stare.

"So, you wish is to be a vampire," Dr. Usanagi said, "Is it because you rebel against your father? Or is it because you truly want to be one."

"It's a childhood dream," Pvt. Anders replied.


	3. Essentials of the Wasteland

**ESSENTIALS OF THE WASTELAND**

After the session, Pvt. Anders made it back to Camp McCarran and saw the two recruits. One of them had black hair, and the other had blonde hair. Pvt. Anders watched them from behind. These would be the two that she needed to train. The blonde recruit, Gillian who was tall and bulky, was shooting his rifle. He completely missed his target. The black hair recruit, Hardy, who was smaller and more slender, laughed at him.

"Ahem!" Pvt. Anders said.

The two recruits stood at attention, confusing her.

"Look, you two don't have to do that," Pvt. Anders said.

The two recruits breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm Private Anders, I'll be your trainer. Now tell me your names," she said.

"I'm Hardy, sir…uh…ma'am."

"Gillian! Reporting for training, madam!"

Pvt. Anders giggled.

"Great," she whispered.

She could tell the two recruits were nervous.

"Gillian, pick up your rifle," she said.

He picked it up.

"I want you to shoot your intended target," she said to him.

"There's something wrong with it," Gillian said.

"No there isn't, go ahead, shoot."

Gillian aimed his rifle at the bullseye that was 20 yards away. The target had four red rings surrounding the bullseye with a black cross that intersected in the bullseye. He fired a shot and completely missed the target, instead hitting the concrete backdrop. Hardy chuckled.

"Dumb ass!" Hardy said, laughing.

"Now you try," she told Hardy.

He aimed his rifle, appearing nervous. He fired a shot and struck the white area around the target.

"Good one!" Gillian said.

"Yeah, at least I hit the target!"

Pvt. Anders held her hand out, indicating she wanted the rifle. She quickly aimed it and fired a shot, striking the bullseye. Both recruits were impressed.

"When you aim," Pvt. Anders said, "Concentration is vital, in order to successfully hit your target, you must focus only on the task at hand. Not only do your lives depend on it, but so do the lives of others."

Pvt. Anders took out her desert eagle and fired five shots at the target. Four shots formed an "X" around the bullseye with the last one striking the bullseye once again.

"Knowing how to operate a firearm is essential to survival," Pvt. Anders said.

The two recruits took turns firing the rifle at the target. Their next shots were better, although still missing the bullseye. Later in the day, Pvt. Anders stood in front of them as they were in the training area.

"Learning the art of hand to hand combat is essential in the wasteland," Pvt. Anders said.

"I thought you said firearms was," Hardy stated.

Pvt. Anders stared at him.

"Perhaps you would like to go first," she said to him.

"First? For what?"

Pvt. Anders grabbed his arm hooked it around her shoulder, and flipped him over by grabbing the back of his head. He hit the ground and grunted in pain.

"An NCR solider is always ready for a fight," she said.

Pvt. Anders suddenly kicked Gillian in the stomach.

"I said, an NCR solider is always ready!" She said.

As Gillian bent over in pain, Pvt. Anders tripped him to the ground. She wrapped her legs around his arm. Gillian was in pain and tried to break free.

"I will show no mercy towards you," Pvt. Anders said, "Because the enemy will show no mercy."

She let go of the hold and stood up. She placed her boot on his throat.

"Hardy!" She shouted, "Are you going to let your fellow solider fall to the enemy?"

Hardy was clearly nervous as he approached her. He tried to punch her, but she blocked his punch with one arm and struck him in the face with a punch of her own. He fell to the ground. Pvt. Anders walked over to him and stood over him. She sat down on him with her legs holding his arms and placed one hand behind his head and the other on his chin.

"You would beg if you could," Pvt. Anders said, "Is this what you want the enemy to do to you? Unless you two shape up, the enemy will impale your heads and hang your lifeless bodies. Raiders have been known to watch with delight as a headless corpse drips blood until they rot away into nothing but bone."

Pvt. Anders put her mouth close to his neck. She made a bite motion and let him go. She stood up. The two recruits tried to get up as well.

"Stand up! Now!" She shouted.

They slowly stood up, still in pain.

"It's obvious you two have never been disciplined," she said, placing her hand under both of their chins, "I'll make you part of my army of night."

Pvt. Anders walked away.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend," Gillian said.

Hardy shrugged his shoulders.

A few minutes after Pvt. Anders made it back to her tent, Col. Hsu knocked and then entered. She stood up at attention and saluted. He saluted back.

"As you were private," he said.

She stood more relaxed.

"How did the session go?" He asked.

"It went well," she answered.

She did not want to tell him about her breakdown and hoped he wouldn't find out.

"And the new recruits?" He asked.

"It will take some time, but they are showing signs of improvement."

"Good. I hope soon, you will be back on patrol. Dr. Usanagi is a good doctor. Don't think because you have to see her, that the others will think less of you. It just means that you're human. I've seen her a couple of times."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best for the NCR."

"Good, now get some rest private."

"Yes sir."

Later that night, Pvt. Anders walked around the area near the entrance. There were a few other soldiers around. She drank a bottle of Nuka-Cola and looked up at the night sky. She stared at the Stratosphere, which was lit up. It was tall and was the perfect place for her to oversee her dominion. She thought about the war; when the Combine invaded the earth. The Combine did one thing that made her proud: controlling people. All her life someone else controlled her. She knew she had to end this, she could not live like this anymore.

The next day, Pvt. Anders traveled alone to the 188 trading post. The roads were guarded by NCR soldiers, so the travel was safe. She had a few hours before her session with Dr. Usanagi. When she made it to the 188, she looked around for Veronica but found no sign of her. She sat down at the bar. Michelle Kerr approached her.

"What will it be?" Michelle asked.

"Sunset Sass," Pvt. Anders said.

Michelle gave her a bottle. As Pvt. Anders began drinking, she saw Samuel Kerr drinking a beer. When she turned around, her father was there. Pvt. Anders closed her eyes and then opened them. Samuel was there.

"Hey, Michelle," Pvt. Anders said, "Have you seen Veronica? The one with the brown robe and hood."

"Oh yeah. She'll be here soon. She asked about you and wondered where you've been."

Pvt. Anders cracked a smile. A few minutes later, Veronica appeared. Pvt. Anders didn't notice her, she was still sitting at the bar. Veronica smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. Pvt. Anders turned around and smiled at her.

"So, enjoying your sugar rush," Veronica said as she sat next to her, "You know, you really stand out amongst wastelanders. I think you're the only one with red curly hair and pale skin. Surprising for someone in the Mojave."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. So, I've been wondering where you have been."

"I've been wondering the same thing about you. I don't really get to go out enough and I'm not really supposed to be here."

"Looks like you needed a little adventure."

"Yeah, I'm really getting tired of this. All of this."

"Deborah, can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey I got an idea. Come with me. We can travel together."

Veronica smiled.

"I would really love that," Veronica said.

They walked down the desert road.

"Deborah, I wanted to tell you something."

"Sure."

"The Brotherhood, it's like they don't care for me anymore. They don't care about the technology I find and the threats that are opposing them. They just like to be stuck inside a hole in the ground."

"Veronica, I care about you. That's why I want you to help me and that's why I want to help you. Fuck 'em. Let them die, let them fade into misery."

"You're right. I don't need them anymore. They say, I'm family, but you can only love someone if they approve."

"When you run with me, there are no restrictions. Freedom is something you will have."

Pvt. Anders smirked as Veronica stared into the emptiness of the Mojave. They made it back to Pvt. Anders's tent at Camp McCarran. They were both sitting down.

"So, do you always wear that robe?" Pvt. Anders asked.

"Yeah."

"If you need other clothes, I have extra."

"Thanks. Um, are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"Sure. We have outsiders all the time. Just behave."

Pvt. Anders noticed a device around Veronica's forearm.

"Noticed my pneumatic gauntlet," Veronica said, as she turned her arm.

"Yeah, how hard can you hit with that?"

"Enough to smash a protectron to pieces."

Pvt. Anders took out her desert eagle.

"Ever use a gun?" She asked Veronica.

"Not a whole lot. The Brotherhood makes every recruit train with various firearms. I like punching. Something about a bone breaking…I know that sounds sadistic…"

"It's alright. I'm training these two recruits, misfits to be exact."

"Fun."

"Yeah, but first I have to go to…"

Pvt. Anders hesitated before telling her about her psychiatric visit."

"Nevermind, I just have to go somewhere soon," Pvt. Anders continued.

"Oh, okay."

"Veronica, I should tell you that…I'm seeing a psychiatrist."

"Dr. Usanagi?"

"Yeah, how did…?

"Some of the Brotherhood members go there. But there's nothing wrong with that. I hope there's nothing seriously wrong."

"Col. Hsu is making me go. I wouldn't mind if you came along. I'm going to get a drink at the Atomic Wrangler."

Veronica smiled.


	4. Only the Chosen Ones

**ONLY THE CHOSEN ONES**

After leaving the Atomic Wrangler, Pvt. Anders saw the Silver Rush casino which was converted into a weapons dealer. Then, Pvt. Anders saw a trail of blood that led into a rundown building that was located on the right.

"Wait, come with me," Pvt. Anders said.

Veronica followed her towards the building.

"An empty building, Veronica said, "Looking for a new home?"

"No, something is here."

Pvt. Anders noticed a door. She opened it and it led into an alley that contained nothing but rubble. The area around them was closed off. There was a steel wall, stacked cars, and buildings. There was a stairway that led underground. They decided to walk down. Then, they came upon a large steel door that had a terminal nearby.

"We should see where this leads to," Veronica said.

"Let's see if I can hack this."

Pvt. Anders used her hacking skills she obtained from the NCR and successfully hacked the terminal which allowed the door to open.

"A secret entrance," Veronica said, "Care to do some exploring?"

"Let's go."

They walked down the stairs and saw an entrance door. Pvt. Anders opened it. On one side, there was a dead end. The other was a long corridor that descended.

"I wonder where that leads to," Veronica said, "Only one way to find out I guess."

Without saying anything, Pvt. Anders walked down the corridor with Veronica close by. She had her sniper rifle ready and Veronica was ready to attack. The corridor became steeper until they reached a large circular door. Suddenly, two overhead turrets came out of the ceiling and began shooting at them. They were able to hide behind a gap in the wall.

"Oh shit!" Pvt. Anders said.

She shot one of the turrets, causing it to explode. She could not get a clear shot at the other one. Using her quick reflexes, she ran out of the gap and shot the turret which exploded.

"You alright?" She asked Veronica.

"Yeah, now that we got someone's attention."

They approached the circular door. It looked like a large cogwheel.

"A vault?" Pvt. Anders said, "What number is it? There's supposed to be a number on the door."

"Maybe it's a secret vault. Rumor has it that there were many located underground. I guess the rumors are true. Vault-Tec must have had some secrets they needed to hide."

There was a terminal nearby.

"You good at hacking?" Pvt. Anders asked.

"Never done it."

She highlighted the code words and within two attempts, she logged on. When the terminal prompted for her to open the door, it rolled off to the side revealing the interior of the vault.

"You coming in?" Pvt. Anders asked.

"Let's see what's in there."

They walked in. The vault was kept neat and clean. It looked like they were in a luxury hotel, like the ones on the New Vegas Strip.

"This place is amazing," Pvt. Anders said, "I wonder what kind of strange experiment they have going on here."

"Well, it could be 99 men and 1 woman, a bunch of people named Gary, or one I've heard they did back east in the Commonwealth, a cryogenic experiment."

"Freezing people?"

"More like preserve I guess. But it's just a rumor. I doubt people would be gullible enough to fall into a trap like that."

They walked down to the end of the hallway where there were halls that went left and right.

"Maybe we should split," Pvt. Anders said.

"Okay, let's say we meet back at the entrance if there's trouble."

Pvt. Anders nodded and they went down the separate hallways. She had been inside Vault 34 with her squadron to gather weapons. Inside that vault, she had come across a pulse gun. It was a weapon that was used to takedown anyone wearing power armor. She never told anyone about it and has since kept it to herself. As she walked down the hallway, she saw a lab. She walked inside and was amazed how neat and clean it was kept. She walked past the experimental bottle and beakers which were empty. Then, she noticed a blue curtain at the back corner. It appeared that there was something lying down on a bed. She kept her sniper rifle ready as she slowly approached the curtain. She pulled it open and saw a dead body. It startled her for a brief second. It was a man in his late thirties with shaggy black hair and a stubble beard. He only had on a pair of black jeans. There was blood running down from his mouth and onto his chest. His eyes were wide open. Pvt. Anders closed the curtain. Then, two figures wearing black hoods were peering through the glass. When she turned around, the figures were gone. She ran out of the lab and saw a sign that led to the overseer's office. The two figures that had on black robes quietly followed her. Pvt. Anders made it inside the overseer's office. Like many of the other rooms, it was kept with a clean appearance. She sat down at the desk and logged on the computer. Surprisingly, it was not locked. She read an article about how there were scientists left over from Black Mesa that were attempting to develop a cure. Pvt. Anders wondered what the cure was for.

Suddenly, the two figures in robes appeared inside the office. Pvt. Anders shot one of them with her sniper rifle and shot at the other one, but it quickly moved across the office. She shot at it but the figure was too quick. As soon as she ran out of bullets, the figure leaped at her and knocked her down, causing the rifle to slid away. Pvt. Anders quickly grabbed her knife and stabbed it on the side of the neck. The figure fell over and Pvt. Anders stood up. She was about to remove the hood, when a woman and three mercenaries appeared in the office. The woman looked tough and had short hair. One of them was a large muscular man holding a plasma rifle. Pvt. Anders noticed them.

"You're in the wrong place soldier," the woman said, "I should kill you for trespassing."

"Yeah, you hiding something?"

The woman chuckled.

"Wait, I know you," Pvt. Anders said, "Gloria Van Graff, owner of the Silver Rush."

"Exactly," Gloria said, "You should know I do not take kindly to invaders."

"I'll leave."

The mercenaries pointed the plasma rifles at her. Pvt. Anders heart pounded. She looked at her rifle on the ground. Then, Gloria opened her mouth and a pair of fangs appeared. Her mercenaries also had fangs. She walked closer to her and Pvt. Anders backed away.

"What the hell?" Pt. Anders said in shock.

"You'll learn the hard way not to mess with the Van Graff's" Gloria threatened.

Gloria rushed at her, but Pvt. Anders delivered a kick to her face. The mercenaries shot at her, but Pvt. Anders dove behind the overseer's desk. She grabbed her rifle and shot back at them. The mercenaries scurried away. Then, Gloria suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed the rifle. She jumped over the desk. Pvt. Anders grabbed her knife and tried to stab her, but it was blocked.

"You will not become one of us," Gloria said, "Only the chosen ones will join me. Instead, you will die! I will drain you of your blood."

Gloria opened her mouth and moved in closer. Pvt. Anders struck her with a headbutt and shoved her off. She stabbed Gloria in the stomach and she went down. The mercenaries shot at her, but she ducked down and grabbed her rifle. Pvt. Anders shot two of the mercenaries in the chest. The last one shot at her but she barely avoided being hit. The mercenaries slowly walked towards the desk. When he looked behind it, there was no one there. Suddenly, Pvt. Anders stabbed him from behind and shoved him down. She saw an empty syringe on the desk and took it. She looked at Gloria's body and injected the syringe in her. Her blood filled the syringe. Pvt. Anders smiled.

She left the office and ran as fast as she could down the hallway towards the entrance. When she reached the entrance, she smiled at the thought of having actual vampire blood with her. She hoped it would work. Then, she heard someone coming down the hall. She pointed her sniper rifle toward the hallway and saw Veronica running out.

"Whoa!" Veronica screamed.

"Sorry," Pvt. Anders said as she lowered the rifle, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, nothing but bedrooms down that way."

They exited the vault and walked up the tunnel.

"Find anything interesting?" Veronica asked.

"No, just an empty lab. I guess this place was one of those reserve vaults."

"Well, let's go, this place is creepy."

Veronica ran up the tunnel as Pvt. Anders smirked. She looked back at the vault door and followed Veronica.


	5. The New Blood

**THE NEW BLOOD**

Later that night, at Camp McCarran, Pvt. Anders was sitting at her desk. Veronica was sleeping in a sleeping bag. She looked at the syringe filled with Gloria's blood. In the stories she read, blood from another vampire would turn someone into one. She wanted to test the blood first.

Pvt. Anders went to the back of the El Rey motel, hoping to find a small animal. Then, she heard a noise behind her. It was a chem junkie sitting against the wall by the door. He had long scraggy hair and ragged clothes. Pvt. Anders grinned as she walked towards him.

"Hey, buddy," she said.

He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Got a wicked chem for you to try."

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

She signaled for him to follow. She went to the side of the motel, staying out of sight. He stumbled after her. When he came around the side of the motel, Pvt. Anders was leaning against the wall.

"I got something that will get you high."

"High?"

"That's right. It will make you drift into the wild wasteland."

"I need it. How much?"

"Free of charge. Just come closer."

Pvt. Anders grabbed his arm and without hesitation, injected him with a small amount of blood. His eyes were wide open.

"Drift away," she said.

Pvt. Anders studied his movements and behavior as the transformation began to take effect. He turned around and Pvt. Anders slowly approached him. She grabbed his shoulder and he suddenly turned around. He opened his mouth, revealing fangs. He hissed at her.

"Holy shit!" She said, "It works!"

He stared at her with the intent to kill her. Pvt. Anders smiled at him.

"Easy now," she said, "Do you realize what you are now? A living, breathing, vampire."

He lunged forward at her, but she moved. She giggled.

"Yes, I'm going to put this to good use," she said, "It's finally real."

He lunged at her again.

"Will you stop it!" She yelled, "I'm on your side."

The junkie did not seem to care. Pvt. Anders laughed. He once again lunged at her, but she grabbed his throat. He grabbed her arm and threw her down near a cliff.

"You asshole!" She said.

She had her desert eagle with her but did not want to use it because it may attract attention. She got out her combat knife. When he hissed, she

could not help but look at the fangs. She smiled. He grabbed her throat, but she quickly stabbed him in the stomach. The knife had little effect on him. He jumped at her, but she dove out of the way. The junkie went over the cliff and landed on the pavement below. She looked at the body and was certain he was dead. It looked as if he broke his neck on the fall. Pvt. Anders backed away and leaned against the wall of the motel. She could not help but smile as a sensuous joy overcame her. She stared ahead at the mountains with an evil grin and the vampire blood in hand. The next day, Pvt. Anders paced around Camp McCarran unable to let go of the thought of what occurred the previous night. Then, Veronica approached her.

"Deborah," she said, "There you are. Where did you run off to last night?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"You think there are more vaults like that one?"

"I know there is one underground near Goodsprings. I'm not sure what kind of experiments they are conducting, but I'm sure it's worth finding

out."

"I guess that will be our next adventure. Ready to head out?"

"Actually, Col. Hsu is introducing Hardy and Gillian into the NCR. He wants me to be there and tonight, I'm taking the two for a celebration. Perhaps we can another time."

"New recruits huh? Both trained by you. I thought you hated the NCR."

"I still do and I'll be out sooner than you think. Listen to me Veronica, I have a way out. Tonight, everything will be different."

"What do you mean?"

Then, Pvt. Anders' squadron approached her.

"It's the bloodsucker!" Cpl. Burton said.

"Who's this? Is she part of your little vampire club?" Pvt. Clay mocked.

"Guys come on," Pvt. Duvall said to them, "She can like what she wants."

"You shouldn't be out in the daylight," Pvt. Brooks said.

They walked away. Pvt. Duvall opened her mouth and hissed as the others

laughed. Pvt. Anders stared back at them with evil intent. Then, Lt. Boyd approached her.

"Anders," she said, "I hear you got the new screw-ups into the NCR."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I can't wait until they fail. I know they will and when they do, Col.

Hsu will pay for it and so will you."

Lt. Boyd walked away. Pvt. Anders contained her anger.

"Calm down," Veronica said.

"You see why I hate this damn place."

"You did good, helping Hardy and Gillian. You should be proud of that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Those soldiers were assholes."

"About what they said it's…"

"I know."

Pvt. Anders stared at her with confusion.

"The whole vampire thing, yeah, I know," Veronica said.

"How...?"

"You left the book out. I woke up last night and flipped through some of

the pages. Sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's okay. Well it's true. I do like vampires."

"Wow! Do you wish to become one?"

Pvt. Anders leaned close to her.

"Yes. It's my dream ever since I was a kid. In fact, I feel like I

already am one."

Veronica chuckled.

Later that night, Hardy and Gillian stood outside the El Rey Motel. The night sky hovered over them as they felt the slight chill of the desert air.

"Room 10," Gillian said.

"I know what she said."

They walked upstairs and towards room 10.

"Damn she's hot," Hardy said.

"Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. I'm telling you there's a reason why she wants to meet here."

"Yeah, a celebration? Nah, somethings up and I have a feeling something awesome will happen."

Gillian took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Deborah opened the door. She was wearing a black silk robe.

"About time you boys made it," she said, "Come on in."

She held the door for them as they walked into the shabby room. There were two beds, the carpet and wallpaper were torn, and there were two desks and a cabinet. There was a champagne bottle in a bucket of ice on the desk between the beds. Deborah laid down on the bed and poured two glasses of champagne. Hardy and Gillian sat on the bed across from her. She pulled away the robe around her legs. Gillian and Hardy stared at them as they drank.

"Well gentlemen, let me say congratulations," Deborah said, "You two worked hard for this opportunity and now, you are part of the New California Republic Army."

"Thanks, Pvt. Anders," Hardy said, "It's an honor."

"Call me Deborah."

"We could not have done it without you," Gillian said, "You trained us well."

Deborah sat up and crossed her legs. They both looked. She put her hands under their chins.

"I called you here to reward you," Deborah said.

She stood up and removed her robe, revealing a black corset. They were amazed. She lightly pushed both of them, causing them to fall back. She got on the bed and kneeled between them, placing her hand on their faces. Next, she ripped both of their shirts as the two stared.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Deborah said.

"Me!" They both shouted.

Deborah giggled.

"So eager," she said as she rubbed both of their chests.

"You're gonna make me choose? Fine."

Deborah pulled up Gillian.

"Then, it will be you," she said to him.

She looked at Hardy.

"Don't worry, I have something special planned for you."

She whispered something in his ear which caused Hardy to be in amazement. As Deborah took Gillian into the bathroom, Hardy laid on the bed and took his belt off.

When they got in the bathroom, Deborah and Gillian immediately kissed. She let out soft moans as he kissed her neck. Then, she took off his belt and pulled his pants down. Next, she loosened her top. Gillian stared at her breasts. As Hardy laid on the bed, he heard moaning. He continued to lay there, anticipating the sexual encounter. Deborah and Gillian continued to kiss. Then, she put her arms around him.

"That felt so good!" Deborah said, "I really needed that."

"You're an amazing woman," he said, "I want you all to myself."

She put her finger over his mouth.

"Now, I'm not going to leave him all alone out there."

He put his hands on her breasts. She smiled.

"Now, I'm going to give you something that I will enjoy," she said.

Gillian stared into her eyes which slowly began to turn sinister. He was confused. Then, she grabbed him by the head and opened her mouth, revealing fangs. Before Gillian could react, she sunk her fangs into his throat. He could not scream as the blood ran down him. He felt the sharp pain in his neck and listened to the sucking sounds. Hardy heard a sucking noise and smiled, thinking it was more sex. Deborah continued to suck on his blood as Gillian turned pale. She let go of him. He smiled as he stared at her.

"Now, you're mine," she said.

Deborah rinsed her mouth off and left the bathroom. Hardy saw her walking towards him.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I've been ready."

Deborah smiled as she got on top of him. She kissed him on the lips and then backed away.

"Now, you're warmed up," she said.

She pulled his pants down. Hardy felt the sexual pleasure and enjoyed each moment.

"Oh wow!" Hardy said, "Ooh, that feels so damn good!"

He held her hair as she moved her head up and down. When it was over, Deborah wiped her mouth off and laid on top of Hardy.

"You are so sexy," Hardy said.

"Would you like to be with me, forever? Be by my side?"

"Yes."

"Wreak havoc? Make people fear us?"

"Yeah!"

Hardy became confused.

"Wait what did you say?" Hardy asked.

Deborah revealed her fangs and closed in for the bite. Hardy screamed, but Deborah bit him on the neck. Then, Gillian walked out of the bathroom and saw Deborah sucking the blood from Hardy. He was relaxed. Deborah saw him and pulled Hardy off the bed. He too was more relaxed.

"Gentlemen," Deborah said, "You will now answer to me. You are now part of my clan. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Gillian said.

"Yes," Hardy said.

"Down on your knees," Deborah told them.

Both went on their knees. Deborah held them both by the chin.

"We are among the undead," Deborah said, "We will take the lives of those who oppose a threat to us. Soon our army will take over New Vegas. We will recruit more souls, those who are worthy. For now, we must take control."

Gillian and Hardy stared up at her. Each of them now had fangs.

"I know that you now have a desire for blood," she continued, "We will fulfill our needs."

They left the hotel. Deborah stared into the mirror and loved her new transformation. She retracted her fangs in and out and smiled. The formula had worked and she believed that it was permanent. Deborah was now on the roof of the El Rey Motel dressed in a black robe with a hood attached. She stared at the full moon while holding her arms out. She also opened her mouth, letting the moonlight shine on her fangs. The bright lights of the Stratosphere were right in front of her. A short burst of desert wind blew in front of her, allowing her hair, and hooded robe to flail.


	6. Playing the Fool

**PLAYING THE FOOL  
**

When Veronica woke up the next day, she looked around for Deborah. She searched outside as well as the terminal but there was no sign of her. She was worried that she succumbed to the malevolence of the Mojave Wasteland. She ventured out of Camp McCarran and quickly remembered that she had stayed at the El Rey Motel. Her search of the motel found no sign of her. She ran to the side of the motel and noticed a small blood stain on the brick wall. There was also a small blood trail that led near a cliff. Veronica followed it and looked down. She saw the dead body of the junkie. It was unclear to her if he fell or if he died of an overdose. She needed to know what happened to Deborah and her next stop would be Freeside.

There was a large makeshift steel wall that surrounded the New Vegas Strip and Freeside. She finally reached the entrance to Freeside which had a large steel door. Freeside was nothing but a slum. Every building, street, and person was run down, broken down, and full of corrupted evil. Veronica walked right in the middle of the street. Her innocent looks would certainly be a target for the Freeside delinquents. However, Veronica always came prepared for a fight. There were always bodyguards near the entrance. They would charge a fee to escort people across Freeside. One of them had on a metal outfit, black hair, and a black goatee. He looked at Veronica, but she ignored him. She ventured further into Freeside, not knowing that there was something watching her.

A bald man in raggedy clothing snuck behind Veronica. He was carrying a baseball bat. As he got closer, Veronica turned around and punched him in the face, knocking him out. He landed on the ground hard. She was unsure if he was dead. Then, two more criminals came out of an alley. One of them had a wooden board, and another had a lead pipe. Veronica waited for them. The man with the wooden board swung at her. She grabbed the board and smacked it against his head, knocking him down. The man with the lead pipe tried to strike her on the back of the head, but she grabbed his arm and punched him square in the nose. He too fell hard on the ground. As the last criminal tried to get up, Veronica struck him with a backhand blow. He spun around and landed on the ground. Unlike many of the wastelanders, she did not stand around and gloat. Instead, she searched around the blown out buildings by traveling the broken streets.

Veronica's search around Freeside proved futile. There was only the New Vegas Strip. She saw the Stratosphere and remembered that Deborah would often stare at it from Camp McCarran. There was a line before entering the Strip. The NCR soldiers would perform security checks to make sure no one carried weapons inside. There was also another steel barrier around the Strip. Veronica only had her pneumatic gauntlet on her hand. She removed it before she reached the checkpoint. Veronica entered the Strip. She saw the Gomorrah casino on her right. There were numerous casinos in the distance. There were no cars or other means of transportation. The Strip was secured by NCR soldiers. Before the war, The Strip was packed with people. Now, there were far less people that roamed The Strip. In the distance, there were other casinos. She saw the Fashion Show Mall, Treasure Island, The Mirage, Encore, Wynn, and Caesar's palace. There were other casinos in the distance but were not visible to her.

She walked into the Stratosphere. There were slot machines, poker tables, bars, and a restaurant called "Lucky 38." The place was crowded and cigar smoke and cheap fragrances filled the air. There were also dancers near the card games. She tried to not become distracted by them but their moves were intoxicating. She decided to get a drink at the bar. The bartender approached her.

"What'll it be?" He said.

"Sunset Sass."

The bartender popped the cap off and gave her the drink.

"Hey, look at that," he said, "It's a star cap. Yours to keep."

The bartender placed the cap in front of her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She asked him, "Have you seen a tall red head woman. She may have been with two guys from the NCR."

"I've seen lots of redheads. But you know, one stood out. She had on a black robe with a hood attached to it. And come to think of it, she was with two guys. One had blonde hair and the other had black hair. They looked kind of pale though. Too pale for the Mojave sun."

"Where did they go?"

"Not sure, they could be anywhere."

She paid the tab and left the bar. The crowded casino made it difficult for her to navigate. Then, she thought she saw Deborah. Someone with blonde hair and two men were walking towards the casino exit. She hurried as fast as she could towards her. She saw the person exit the casino. When Veronica made it outside, she looked around but saw no sign of her. It was as if she disappeared into thin air.

Later that night, Veronica waited under the moonlight at Camp McCarran. She still had not heard from Deborah and was worried that she had run off, leaving her alone. The other soldiers assumed she had gone AWOL and none of them seemed to miss her. She walked back to the tent and sat in a chair. She pulled her hood back to reveal medium length black hair. She stood up and saw that Deborah had left her dog tags on the desk. Suddenly, Pvt. Anders appeared behind her wearing a black robe. She opened her mouth, showing off her fangs while Veronica was unaware of her presence. She turned around and no one was there. Then, Pvt. Anders appeared behind her again. Veronica notice a shadow behind her and quickly turned around.

"Deborah!" Veronica said, "Trying to scare me?"

"Perhaps."

"What happened to your NCR gear? Why the black robe?"

"I'm not in the NCR anymore."

"Oh, wow…I was worried about you. I went looking for you. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay."

"I run my own life now."

"Well, glad to see you can live up to your promise."

"Join me."

"Join you?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be by my side. I'm want the Stratosphere, the Strip, it will give me the power I desire. I want you to be a part of it."

"Are you okay Deborah?"

"Another thing, my name is not Deborah anymore. Call me Selene."

"Like the book? Are you feeling okay or has the desert heat finally gotten to you?"

"Exactly, like the book. Are you in?"

"I really don't know."

"The Brotherhood does not care for you, they are against you and you are playing the fool. With me, you will be my right-hand person. I care about you, I care for your needs, your desires."

Selene moved the back of her hand across Veronica's face. She stared back at her with awe. Selene smirked.

"Okay, I'll be by your side, Selene," Veronica said.

"Through Heaven and Hell," Selene replied.

"Let's do this. Let's take the Strip. No one will stop us."

Selene smiled.

"Now, for your initiation," Selene said.

Veronica smiled.

"Close your eyes," Selene said.

Veronica closed her eyes. Then, Selene opened her mouth, letting her fangs form. She bit Veronica on the neck. Veronica felt the pain, but couldn't scream. She felt the sharp fangs pierce her throat and was immobilized. Selene let go as Veronica fell to her knees with two puncture marks on her neck. She felt the blood as Selene smiled. She kneeled beside her.

"Now you're one of us," Selene said.

Veronica's hand throbbed as she stared at the blood on her hand. Selene helped her up and held her head.

"You're gonna love being a vampire," Selene said, "It's an amazing feeling."

Veronica opened her mouth, feeling her fangs. Selene smiled.

"How do you feel?" Selene asked, "Are you ready for vengeance? Are you ready to strike terror into the hearts of those who oppose us?"

Veronica had a wide grin on her face.

"Anything for you," Veronica said.

The next night, they were in a room at the El Rey Motel. Hardy and Gillian stood behind Selene as she faced Veronica.

"Now that you have had time to adapt to your transformation, we are ready for our first mission," Selene said to Veronica while placing both her hands on her face. Hardy and Gillian will be worthy to us."

"This feeling is incredible," Veronica said, "I have newfound abilities, I can move faster, strike harder, jump higher…"

"And the best part is when you kill…It's time we kill them all," Selene said.

"Yes, I will kill for you," Veronica replied.

"Good. Then we shall begin. There are two soldiers at the entrance, two in the watchtower, and three in the back. We must kill the two watchtower guards first. I will kill one, you kill the other. We will keep ourselves armed, but do not fire until I give the word."

"Yes Selene. What about the two at the entrance?"

Selene placed her hand under Veronica's chin, smiled, and turned her head slightly at Hardy and Gillian.

"It will be taken care of," she said.

At Camp McCarran, the soldiers were sleeping, except for the few that kept guard. Selene and Veronica walked right in. The two guards at the entrance recognized her and let her and Veronica pass without suspicion. Selene was near the watchtower. She entered the terminal password to gain access to the watchtower. She had given Veronica the password to the other entrance. There were more watchtowers around Camp McCarran, but there were not enough soldiers. Selene had spent time in the watchtower when she was just a recruit. She would pack a lunch, listen to the radio, and look through her binoculars for days on end. The isolation may have been what caused her madness to come out as soon as she transformed because she had time to think about how much she hated this world.


	7. Malicious Intent

**MALICIOUS INTENT  
**

Selene walked up the spiral staircase with her mouth slightly open. She reached the radio room and saw the guard outside. She slowly opened the door without the guard knowing and slowly crept up on him. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down as she bit his neck. The guard had a wide-eyed expression as the immense pain went through him. She took a knife and stabbed him in the chest. Then, she sucked his blood. She stood up over his lifeless body with blood on her mouth. At the other watchtower, Veronica had killed the guard as well. Selene smiled. She walked near the guardrail and saw the two guards near the entrance. She held her arms out as the wind blew her robe back. One of the guards saw her with the moon above her. He was puzzled.

"Hey, who is that?" The guard said, "Whoever it is, they are trespassing. Let's take 'em out."

He paused for a few seconds and heard no response from the other guard.

"Hey, did you…"

He saw that Hardy had killed the guard by slashing his throat. Before he could react, Gillian stabbed him from behind, causing his knife to puncture through his body. As the guard's life slowly faded, he could see Gillian and Hardy, both with fangs. The guard fell forward. Selene laughed. She signaled for Veronica to climb down. Hardy and Gillian met Selene and Veronica near the watchtower entrance. They kneeled before her.

"Gentlemen, so far you have done well," Selene said, "There are more to be slaughtered. Remember, these inane fools did not care for your success. You will show no mercy in their deaths. I want you to kill with malicious intent. Now KILL!"

Hardy and Gillian stood up and ran to the back of Camp McCarran. Selene turned to Veronica and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Now that the watchful eyes above have been slain," Selene said, "We, together, will kill them as they rest. Take their lives, their blood, and never let them wake up."

"Yes, Selene," Veronica said.

Veronica ran into a tent. From the outside, Selene could hear the soft grunting and sucking noises. She also went into a tent and saw a sleeping soldier. She quietly went behind her. At the same time, she covered the soldiers mouth and bit her neck. Selene and Veronica went into each tent and killed the soldiers. The only ones that remained were her old squadron. Selene and Veronica stood outside of Cpl. Burton's tent. Selene knew that only Lt. Boyd would not be out here; she would be inside the terminal. Selene entered and stood over Cpl. Burton. His insults and treatment of her, ran through her head. She wanted him to be awake long enough for him to experience torment. She grabbed a roll of duct tape and quickly taped his mouth shut. Cpl. Burton woke up and was shocked to see Selene. Veronica grabbed his arms and he tried to struggle free. Selene leaned in close to him and showed him his fangs. He tried to scream but it was muffled by the tape.

"Oh, as much as I would like to hear you plead, I have decided to spare you the dishonor," Selene whispered, "They will soon be dead."

She bit his neck. Veronica let go of his arms and held his head back as Selene sucked the blood. The sound of a neck breaking was heard and then they left the tent and snuck inside Pvt. Brook's tent. He was asleep with a porn magazine next to him. Selene took the magazine a ripped it in half. He woke up to the sound and saw Selene.

"Anders! What are you doing here?" He said, "Get out of my tent."

Selene grabbed his throat and held him down on the bed. He tried to struggle free.

"You know what type of blood tastes the best?" Selene asked, "The kind that pulses due to fear."

Selene bit his neck and sucked his blood. Then, she stabbed him in the chest. They went into Pvt. Clay's tent and saw that Pvt. Duvall was sleeping with him. Veronica grabbed Pvt. Duvall and placed one arm around her neck and one hand over her mouth. Selene stabbed Pvt. Clay to death and then licked the blood off the knife.

"Take her outside," Selene said.

Veronica dragged her outside but Pvt. Duvall was able to escape. Before she could run, Hardy and Gillian appeared and the four surrounded her. She saw the blood on Hardy and Gillian.

"What the hell is this Anders?" Pvt. Duvall said.

"This is the end," Selene said, "Camp McCarran will soon become a graveyard. The victims fell to us."

Pvt. Duvall was confused.

"What's wrong with you? You're insane," Pvt. Duvall said, "HELP! SOMEONE!"

"There's no use in screaming for your life, no one will hear you."

Selene tried to touch Pvt. Duvall's face but she smacked her hand away. Selene giggled.

"You're not going to do this," Pvt. Duvall said, "I didn't do anything to you."

"It really doesn't matter."

Selene had an evil grin on her face. Pvt. Duvall punched her in the face. Veronica immediately grabbed her and held her on the ground. Selene laughed and took out her knife.

"I never liked you," Selene said to her, "They didn't either. They used you and you gave it all away to them. But, I won't kill you."

Selene sliced her throat and then stood up.

"Feed," Selene said.

Veronica, Hardy, and Gillian each bit Pvt. Duvall. She had refused to go out screaming and begging. They stood up and they headed inside the terminal, leaving her lifeless body on the ground.

Due to the dim lights inside the terminal, their covertness was easy. Selene's next victim was Lt. Boyd. Her room was upstairs. They would have to eliminate the guards first. Only the select few had the luxury of staying in the terminal. It would be the same approach for them. Selene held her arm out. Hardy and Gillian disappeared into the darkness. Veronica followed Selene upstairs while keeping a lookout for other soldiers. Lt. Boyd's room was ahead. Selene tried to open the door, but it was locked. The NCR had taught her how to pick locks, but instead she used another tactic by kicking it open. Lt. Boyd woke up but Selene quickly ran over to her and placed her hand on mouth. Veronica stood behind her. Selene held a bloody knife to her throat. Lt. Boyd's eyes became wide as Selene smiled and laughed.

"Hello Carrie," Selene whispered, "Feeling scared? Intimidated? You should. I now have power over you."

Lt. Boyd tried to struggle free. Selene laughed and then showed her fangs. Then, she moved her hand off her mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" Lt. Boyd said, "Are you insane?"

"Maybe. If it makes you feel better, scream for your life. Go ahead. Show everyone you are weak. Let them hear you."

"You'll just kill me."

"Precisely. But I want you to die as a sniveling coward."

"I've always hated you. As an NCR soldier, you were the true coward. I could tell you were afraid to fight."

Selene stabbed her in the arm. Lt. Boyd grunted in pain. Veronica licked the blood off her arm, causing terror in Lt. Boyd.

"Ready to die yet?" Selene said, "I can feel your pulse throbbing. Your blood will taste so good."

Selene opened her mouth and went near her throat. Then, she pulled away and laughed.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," Selene said.

Then, Lt. Boyd punched Selene in the face, knocking her off the bed. Veronica tried to hit her with the pneumatic gauntlet but Lt. Boyd ducked. She instead left a hole in the wall. Selene took out her desert eagle and shot Lt. Boyd in the chest. Her lifeless body plummeted to the floor. The loud noise would wake the remaining NCR troopers. Selene smiled, only caring about Lt. Boyd's death. They walked out of the room and into the hall. Three NCR troopers ran into the hallway. They each had rifles. Before they could run up the stairs, Selene shot at them with her desert eagle. The NCR troopers were able to find cover. Veronica hid behind the railing cover. Selene holstered her desert eagle and took off her sniper rifle. One of the troopers decided to shoot back. Selene waited for the shots to stop and then quickly sprung out of cover and fired a shot at the trooper, killing him. The two remaining troopers shot back at her. Then, Hardy and Gillian appeared behind them and shot them to death. Selene and Veronica stood up. As they came down the stairs, Hardy and Gillian kneeled before her.

"Are they dead?" She asked them.

"Yes Selene," Hardy said.

"Only Col. Hsu remains," Gillian stated.

Selene holstered her rifle and put her hands under their chins.

"Then he belongs to me," she said, "I want you to stay out here."

Then, Col Hsu tossed a grenade at them. They quickly ran away, taking cover. Col Hsu ran up the escalator and into the concourse. Selene pursued him. The concourse also had little lighting. She had her sniper rifle ready. Col Hsu suddenly sprung out from behind a wall which had a downward slope and shot at her. Selene fell to the floor as the bullets flew over her.

"You're as good as dead!" Col Hsu yelled.

Selene stood back up and shot back at him. He moved behind cover. Then, he saw Selene.

"Anders! Stop this now!" He yelled.

"There's nobody left for you to control," she said, "It's between me and you."

He spun out of cover and saw that Selene had disappeared. Suddenly, Selene tackled him from behind. The gun slid away from him. He tried to reach it, but she got on top of him and held his throat.

"Why Anders?" He said.

"I'm Selene now."

She showed him her fangs.

"Damn it! Van Graff."

"You've been keeping secrets from us."

"I wanted to help you. Why this?"

"It's not about you anymore. I have the power now, I have the control, and you cannot stop me. Realize that as you have your final breath, as your blood goes down my throat."

Selene smiled. As she moved closer to him with her mouth open, Col. Hsu moved Selene's arm off and struck her with an elbow. He grabbed his gun and tried to shoot her, but she quickly ran into the mess hall and his behind a steel table that was on its side. Veronica, Hardy, and Gillian appeared. He shot at them as they hid behind a row of slot machines. Col. Hsu ran down the ramp towards the supply shack. Selene ran after him. When she made it outside, there was no sign of him. Selene laughed.


	8. Ghost Town Invasion

**GHOST TOWN INVASION**

When they got outside, they walked down the road. There was a sign that pointed in the direction of Boulder City. They followed Selene, like a flock of birds as they walked across the desert without fearing danger. They eventually made it to Boulder City. It was like the other towns. It contained destroyed buildings, apartments, gas stations, and cracked roads. They walked down the streets, passing houses. There were people inside who saw Selene and decided it was best to stay clear of them. The NCR had secured the area. The troopers saw them and thought nothing of them. Selene and her clan felt that it was unnecessary to attack the town. They were near the Boulder City train station, standing on the tracks. Selene stopped and turned to them.

"How does it feel?" She asked.

"It's awesome," Hardy answered.

"Everything you'd said it'd be," Gillian replied.

"It's better than being a member of the Brotherhood," Veronica added.

"Good," Selene continued, "Now we must head to Goodsprings. They have an underground lab where they are making cure for us. We cannot allow that to happen."

Selene felt Hardy and Gillian's face.

"You boys will do me proud," Selene ordered.

They nodded and Selene smiled.

The next evening, as the sun was going down, Selene stood on a mountain top. She stared out at the desert scenery and looked in the direction of Nipton. She remembered the NCR troopers she killed and enjoyed the memories. She looked in the direction of New Vegas and saw the illuminated Stratosphere. Selene had a grin on her face as she knew what had to be done.

The town of Goodsprings was behind her. As it got darker, Selene relocated to the Goodsprings cemetery. Only Hardy and Gillian were with her as they walked past the tombstones. Then, Veronica approached them.

"What did you find?" Selene asked.

"Seems like a nice bunch of people," Veronica replied, "None of them know anything about an underground lab. I think they may be lying. There's also a woman in the bar who's armed."

"We're armed as well. Those people are lying. We will interrogate them the only way we know how."

Selene faced the three of them.

"Do not kill them unless I give the order," Selene said, "Hardy, Gillian, stay out here."

"Yes, Selene," Hardy said.

"Will you two protect me?" Selene asked.

"Yes, anything for you," Gillian said.

Selene smiled.

"Veronica, see if you can get the man in the store to talk."

"Sure thing."

Selene entered the saloon. Instead of an evil grin, she had on a happy smile. She saw the armed woman and her dog. She was dressed in combat armor and had dark brown hair which was tied into a ponytail. The dog growled at her. Selene pretended to be scared.

"Don't worry, he always does that to new people," the woman said, "Sorry about that. She won't bite, unless I tell her to."

"Oh, that's okay," Selene said.

The woman noticed Selene's black robe and the hood she had on.

"Interesting get-up," she said, "You must've came from far away."

"Boulder City."

The dog continued to growl.

"Cheyenne! Stop!" The woman yelled.

Selene went to the bar and pulled her hood down. There were three men there. Two of them had caravan wear and the other was an NCR soldier. The soldier had his head down. Selene sat down and could still hear Cheyenne growling. The bartender who had on a white dress and had black hair, approached her.

"You must be new 'round here," she said, "What'll it be?"

"Nuka-Cola."

After taking a few sips, Selene decided to inquire.

"Would you by any chance know about a lab around here?"

"There is no lab anywhere around here."

Selene could sense the nervousness in her voice. The bartender turned around and caught a glimpse of Selene in the mirror. She saw her with an evil grin. This made the bartender more uncomfortable. Selene's eyes widened as she looked in the mirror. She could see her getting nervous and beginning to shake.

"I know you know something," Selene said.

"Why are you even looking for it?"

"Nevermind that, tell me."

Then, the NCR trooper rose and saw Selene. His vision was blurry but he could see her face.

"Hey, Anders," he mumbled, "What…How have you been?"

Selene looked at him and recognized him from Camp McCarran. It was Private Cantrell. He had shaved blonde hair, was clean shaven, and had sleepy eyes. He got off his stool and stumbled over to Selene.

"Cantrell, hey, why are you out here?" She asked.

"Relaxin'."

He took notice of her black robe.

"Where's your uniform?"

"I wear this now. I thought you were supposed to be at Camp McCarran?"

"Yeah, but the brass sent me way out here. For something."

"Such as?"

"I'll show you."

Selene followed him outside and up towards a gas station that was no longer in business.

"Something is inside there," Pvt. Cantrell said.

Selene rubbed his head and then his face.

"Now, are you going to be a good soldier and tell me what's in there?" She asked.

He stared into her eyes and for a moment, he thought he saw a pair of fangs on her. He shook his head and the fangs disappeared. Selene moved her hand underneath his shirt and felt his chest.

"Wow! Strong muscles you have," she said.

He smiled.

"Some kind of lab," he said, "I don't know anything else."

"Be a good boy and show me."

They walked arm in arm to the gas station entrance. Pvt. Cantrell unlocked the door with his keycard. Inside, there were numerous cans on the ground, broken glass, a broken cash register, torn signs, and the place was poorly lit. Behind two metal shelves, was a steel door on the floor. There was a keycard panel on the wall nearby. Selene had an evil grin on her face.

"Let me in," she said.

"Sorry, NCR orders prohibit me to let any unauthorized persons into this secured area," he said.

Pvt. Cantrell felt her hair.

"But we are alone," he continued.

Rather than waste time with him, she grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. He fell back onto the shelves and was knocked out. Selene grabbed his keycard and used it to open the door. The steel door split and slid under the flooring. The rest of her clan appeared behind her.

"Them, we kill," Selene said.

They walked down the stairs and saw a large door with a terminal nearby. Selene hacked the terminal and the door opened. There was a long, large empty hallway with lights above. The walls were dark gray and made of large bricks. They walked across the long hallway. There were a few golf carts off to the side. Some of them had flat tires and missing steering wheels. Others were charred where the engine was and one was laying on its side. When they reached the entrance, they saw more golf carts which appeared to be fully functional. The vault door was in front of them. Rather than hacking another terminal, Hardy took out a C4 satchel and placed it on the gap between the door and the wall. After everyone was clear, Hardy detonated the C4, which created a large enough space for entry. Selene walked right in as the alarm was going off. When the smoke cleared, the vault became visible. There was a large door straight ahead and a small room that had large glass window. The rest of them entered the vault and Selene proceeded to the door ahead. Then, an announcement came over the speakers.

"You are trespassing," the announcement said, "Please leave or we will be forced to terminate you."

Selene laughed. There were security cameras in the ceiling.

"Don't worry, we'll leave as soon as we slaughter you and take your blood."

Selene showed her fangs.

"My goodness! They're here!"

Selene opened the door and the rest followed. Each of them had their weapons ready. Hardy had a 9mm machine gun, Gillian had a combat shotgun, Veronica was ready with her pneumatic gauntlet, and Selene was prepared to kill with her fully loaded sniper rifle. Suddenly, a protectron appeared on the opposite end of the hallway. Selene shot it, causing the head to explode.

"Hardy, Gillian, spread out, kill," Selene said.

"Yes, Selene," Hardy said.

They ran down another hallway.

"Veronica, you're with me," Selene told her.

"With pleasure."

They passed a dining hall which was unoccupied. Selene saw a sign that directed them to the overseer's office. Veronica followed her upstairs. They entered the office. It had a large semi-circle desk with a leather chair behind it and a computer on the desk, a large oval window, and the walls were a combination of wood and steel. Selene peered out of the oval window and saw the lab. There were tables that had a green liquid in beaker bottles. There were no signs of scientists.

"They are cowering in fear," Selene said, "Let them run, let them scream, let them die."

Selene and Veronica left the overseer's office. They walked past the rooms. Each door on the room had a door which split into halves. Then, they saw a scientist who ran into the hallway. Selene hissed at him and he fell to the ground. He ran back out of the hallway. Selene laughed.

"Bring him to me," she said.

Veronica ran after him using her increased speed. A few seconds later, Veronica dragged him back into the hallway by the hair. He tried to struggle free, but Veronica held him tight. The scientist saw the fangs on Selene and became terrified.

"No! No!" He yelled.

Selene held his face as Veronica lifted him up. Then, Selene bit his neck. The scientist stopped struggling as her teeth sunk into his neck. Blood was on Selene's mouth and it ran down to her neck.

"Kill him!" Selene said.

Veronica punched him in the head. The scientist fell to the ground. Selene licked her lips and they proceeded towards the lab. They saw the entrance to the lab. Suddenly, two sentry bots appeared in front of them. The sentry bots fired a missile at them. As they dove out of the way, Selene shot one of the missiles causing them to explode. They both stood up.

"It's going to take serious firepower to destroy them," Veronica said.

Selene took out a pulse gun and glanced at Veronica. She saw the weapon and smiled. Selene hid behind the corner of the wall and quickly spun out. She fired a shot at the sentry bot and one of them immediately malfunctioned. She went back into cover as the other sentry bot continued to move towards her. Selene remained in cover as she destroyed the sentry bot. She holstered the pulse gun and they proceeded towards the door. They walked into the lab. There were syringes full of green liquid on a counter, as well as blueprints on how to create the formula. There were clipboards, folders, and a chem station throughout the lab. On one of the counters was a syringe gun. Selene took it.

"There is a lot of it," Veronica said, "They must have anticipated many of our kind."

Selene smiled at Veronica.

"We will not destroy the formula," Selene said, "We will indeed keep it.

Take the blueprints and some of the formula. This may be of use to us in the future."

Then, the sound of gunfire was heard. Selene and Veronica exited the lab. In the hallway, they saw Hardy and Gillian standing above a few dead scientists. Selene smiled. They walked down the hallway in search of scientists. She had the cure with her and could walk away, but her need to kill had to be fulfilled. She was not doing this because Gloria Van Graff ordered her to do it, she wanted to do it. When they reached a large open area that had a platform which surrounded them above, Hardy and Gillian, fired shots at the scientists as Selene stared ahead. Veronica ran after one and tackled him to the ground. With one punch to the head, she killed the scientist. Veronica looked around with an evil grin as the scientists desperately tried to flee. Hardy and Gillian continued to fire shots. Veronica saw a scientist above. Using her abilities, she climbed up and grabbed the scientist by the throat while showing her fangs. The scientist became petrified as he stared right into her eyes. Then, she bit him on the neck. After draining enough blood, she broke his neck and searched for more scientists. Selene walked to the center of the area with her arms out.

"Kill! Kill!" She said, "Show me their blood, let it flow. Have themfeel pain."

Selene laughed as the slaughter continued.

"Look into their fearful eyes and consume their blood," she continued, "The future will be ours."

Selene looked up as more scientists were slaughtered. One scientists whose leg was bleeding, crawled on the floor. Suddenly, Selene appeared in front of him and turned him on his back. She sat on top of him and she stared at him.

"Don't worry, you get to die to," Selene told him.

She showed her fangs and the scientists screamed. The screaming stopped when she bit his neck and sucked out his blood. Selene lifted her head up and laughed. Then, she placed both hands on his throat and asphyxiated him as she smiled. She wiped the blood off her mouth and licked her finger. The scientists were all dead. They gathered around Selene with blood dripping from their mouths.


	9. Killing the Queen

**KILLING THE QUEEN**

They had returned to the long hallway. Near them were the broken down golf carts. There was a group of people headed towards them. Selene was shocked as Gloria approached with three bodyguards.

"Thought you could kill me?" Gloria yelled, "You'll have to do better."

Selene laughed.

"So be it," she said, "The maniacal, cold-hearted, sadistic bitch will vanish from existence."

"You have no idea what you are up against. I have legions of followers who will rip out every bone, every tendon, while you remain alive."

Selene chuckled.

"Wrong. All I have to do is kill the queen and when you cease to exist, they will bow to me. I will be there queen."

"I'm afraid you'll never be queen."

The Van Graff's shot at them with their plasma rifles. Selene quickly dove behind a golf cart and shot back at them with her desert eagle. She shot the large bodyguard in the chest but it did not seem to faze him. The rest of Selene's clan returned fire as they hid behind the golf carts. As the bullets connected on the Van Graff's bodyguards, they did minimal damage. Selene was unsure if it was the power they possessed or if it was their armor. Selene loaded a syringe in the syringe gun and fired a shot at one of the bodyguards. It struck him in the arm. Suddenly, the bodyguard fell to the ground and began to change into a human. Gloria was shocked. Then, the bodyguard died due to the bullet wounds. Selene loaded another one as more bullets continued to fly over her. Gloria hid behind the large bodyguard as she shot back. The plasma rifles began to create large amounts of damage on the carts. Selene fired another syringe, this time striking the large bodyguard. As he transformed back into a human, he was struck with a bullet and died on impact. Selene fired the last shot at Gloria but she pulled the bodyguard in front of her. The syringe went into his neck. As Hardy, Gillian, and Veronica shot back, they killed the guard, leaving Gloria all alone. Selene held her hand up and they did not shoot.

"Now it's you and me," Gloria said.

"Soon it will just be me," Selene replied.

Gloria showed her the middle finger and ran quickly down the hall. Selene chased her. Gloria ran out of the gas station and across Goodsprings and then towards a town with a large roller coaster named Primm. Gloria ran up to the top of a large hill.

"Stupid bitch," Gloria muttered.

Suddenly, Selene tackled her to the ground. She got on top of her.

"You should have let me walk away," Selene said, "You thought I was another wasteland wanderer. I will rule the night, the Strip. I will have control."

"You know nothing about control, you only want it," Gloria objected, "That's something you cannot have. If you are in charge, The Strip will crumble. People fear me. I know how to control."

"In order to have control, you have to intimidate and place fear in

people. I know a lot more than you think."

Gloria punched Selene in the face, knocking her off. They both stood up. Selene took out her knife but Gloria kicked it away. Gloria tried to punch her but Selene blocked it and struck her with a kick to the face.

"Fully trained NCR combatant," Selene said, "I bet that pisses you off."

"You hate them but brag about it?"

Gloria kicked her in the stomach and then tripped her. She got on top of her and attempted to strangle her. Selene grabbed her arms and threw her over. Before Selene could get up, she was tackled down the hill. They rolled down to a cliff that was a steep drop below. Gloria tried to throw her off, but Selene kneed her in the stomach and then in the face. Gloria struck back with an elbow to the face and a kick to the head. As Gloria tried another kick, Selene blocked it and struck the side of her knee with her elbow and then quickly hit her in the face with a backhand blow. Gloria fell to the ground. Selene grabbed her hair and dragged her over to the cliff edge.

"Down you go," Selene said.

Gloria grabbed Selene and shoved her on the edge. Selene hung on as she dangled on the rock. Gloria tried to kick her, but Selene grabbed her leg and shoved her back. Selene quickly pulled herself up. Both showed their fangs. They each tried to punch and kick each other, but each strike was blocked. Then, Gloria grabbed Selene by the throat and moved her towards the edge. Selene tried to pull her arm off but was fading. She smiled and laughed and then grabbed Gloria's arm and swung her off. Gloria hung on the edge of the cliff. Selene grabbed her hair and smashed her face on the rock. Gloria fell to the hard surface below. Selene climbed back to the top. Suddenly, bright light shined on her. It was several NCR troopers. She ran off as fast as she could. The NCR troopers could not keep up with her. Veronica, Hardy, and Gillian were on the road. They followed Selene as she ran across the desert while leaving the NCR far behind.

The next day, Selene was in the Silver Rush. Four of the Van Graff bodyguards were inside. They now seemed loyal to Selene as she was now their queen. Her followers gathered in a circle around her.

"We need to recruit more followers," Selene said, "We will transform humans into one of us if they are deemed worthy. Anyone who opposes us will die. We will take The Strip. When it is ours, we will control New Vegas. The NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel must be eradicated. As long as they exist, we will be imprisoned in Freeside."

Selene smiled. Later that night, she looked up at the Stratosphere. Knowing someday it would belong to her. There was more for her to accomplish and nothing would stand in her way.

 _Story continues in The Reign of Terror:Desolation_


End file.
